


Are you a dentist?

by Tjasa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, late halloween fic?, minho is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjasa/pseuds/Tjasa
Summary: "Are you a dentist?" Jisung asked. Minho cringed at his boyfriend, knowing there was more to the question. "Because I have a cavity in my heart and I’m wondering if you can fill it." Jisung threw his head back as he giggled at his joke.or Jisung is a Halloween enthusiast and Minho isn't.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Are you a dentist?

Minho was never a Halloween enthusiast. In his opinion, the decoration and overly sexual adult costumes were too tacky. However, his boyfriend, as soon as the calendar showed October 1st, he’d start decorating their apartment with pumpkins, skulls, candy corn and whatever Halloween themed decorations he would find at the dollar store. It didn’t surprise Minho that he found slimy brain decoration in the shower one morning. As soon as Minho woke up on October 1st, Jisung was by his side showing him the couple costume for them to wear on Halloween. The boy probably spent an entire year planning what they were going to dress up as. This year however, Jisung had to work on Halloween night and he wasn’t happy about. 

"No one should take my Halloween scary movie marathon with you away from me!" He screamed as he returned home a few days prior to Halloween. Although Minho didn’t mind not dressing up as a dentist, to match Jisung's tooth fairy costume, and watch the same horror films, they’ve been watching for almost 4 years now, he still comforted Jisung saying he was so devastated they won’t be able to spend the evening like that. 

A day before Halloween, Jisung walked through the door with a bright smile on his face. Minho swore the boy was skipping towards him. The younger collapsed on the couch next to Minho, still smiling widely. 

"What’s up?" Minho asked, genuinely confused. 

"You know I have to work on Halloween?" Jisung asked and continued once Minho nodded, "Well, I’m not mad about it anymore. You know why? Because we’re having a Horror Movie Night at the cinema. I get to dress up! At work!" He exclaimed. 

"That’s great, Jisung." Minho replied, smiling at the younger. 'As long as I don’t have to wear that costume, it’s okay' he thought. 

Jisung buried his head into Minho's chest, exhaled and sat up straight again. He grinned at his boyfriend, showing his teeth. "So, I was thinking you could come see a movie. I've already got you a ticket. I hope The Conjuring is okay." And Minho could never say no to his boyfriend. 

And that’s how Minho ended up in front of the cinema on Halloween night dressed as a dentist which might seem as a weird costume choice without his tooth fairy by his side. He sighed and walked in, squeezing the ticket in his hand so tightly, it was too crumpled to even read what was on it. 

The place was decorated with fake arms and legs which were covered in, so obviously, fake blood and were thrown around the place. There was a sack of white sheets with blood spatters, hanging from the ceiling. The place was darker than usual and creepy music played in the background. Minho was purposely early, so he wouldn’t have to deal with crowds of people. He knew Jisung would let him in earlier. 

He looked around the place, searching for the other half of his costume. Soon enough, he noticed Jisung in front of the counter where they sold snacks. The boy was munching on popcorn. Both boys smiled at each other when they made eye contact. Minho sped up towards his boyfriend. 

"Are you a dentist?" Jisung asked. Minho cringed at his boyfriend, knowing there was more to the question. "Because I have a cavity in my heart and I’m wondering if you can fill it." Jisung threw his head back as he giggled at his joke. 

"Suuungie, that was so bad," Minho tried to sound unamused but he couldn’t stop the small smile that was forming on his face. Jisung placed his head on his boyfriend's chest and giggled. Minho wrapped his arms around the boy, crushing his wings in the process. 

"Hey! I worked hard on those!" Jisung yelled and pushed Minho's arms away. 

Minho rolled his eyes playfully, "What do you mean? I can barely see the wings," Minho teased. 

Jisung furrowed his eyebrows, obviously offended. His lips formed into a small pout which Minho found absolutely adorable. Quickly, he leaned in a pressed a tender peck on the other's lips. His lips were salty from the popcorn. The corners of Jisung's lips quirked up. Jisung chased the older's lips with his own and whined when Minho didn’t peck him again immediately. Minho laughed and complied to his boyfriend's wishes. He pressed their lips together once more, this time lingering for a bit longer than before. 

Satisfied, Jisung pulled away from Minho and smiled brightly at him, "Wanna get to your seat?" Minho nodded and extended his hand, Jisung laced their fingers together and pulled Minho towards the doors. The younger led him down a pitch black corridor, towards a red light. The corridor was filled with spider webs, bloody limps and more creepy decoration that didn’t faze Minho in the slightest. They could hear creepy laughter in the background but he still kept walking, unbothered. Jisung, however, was surprised by the sound and tightened his hold on Minho's hand. 

"Wow, you really went all out with this Halloween theme," Minho commented. "Honestly, I don’t understand how a person who gets scared when I open the fridge, can work here tonight." Minho teased when he noticed Jisung’s grip on his hand got firmer. He could see Jisung’s glare in the dim light and the adorable pout he always made when he was offended. The wings that were flopping behind him as he walked, added extra cuteness to the pouting boy. Minho squeezed the younger's hand in apology and pulled him closer to his side. Jisung's pout turned into a tiny smile. 

Jisung led them inside the room and towards the chairs. "Here’s your seat," he said as he stopped in front of the first row and pointed to a chair in the middle of it. 

The older looked at him in confusion, "First row?" 

"Yeah that’s all I could get. It sold out in a few minutes." 

Minho eyed Jisung suspiciously, "Are you sure you’re not planning something?" 

"What could I be planning? I’m working." 

Minho wasn’t convinced but let it go. He sat in the seat Jisung was pointing at and looked at his boyfriend again, "You’re not planning on scaring me, right?" 

Jisung giggled and plopped down on Minho's lap, "I wish I could do that but I’m working. If we were home, I’d definitely do that." He wrapped his arm around Minho's neck and leaned his head on Minho's shoulder. "I wish we could be home right now," he whispered. 

Even though Minho couldn’t care less about Halloween, he knew how much Jisung loved it and wanted to make it special for them. He did feel bad for the boy that had to work on the day he loved so much. 

"We can still watch movies at home when you finish. This is the last movie for tonight, right?" Jisung nodded against Minho's shoulder. "So, we can make popcorn and watch movies when we get home." Minho ran his fingers through Jisung's hair, earning a whine when the tiara fell from Jisung's head. "Sorry, I forgot I had a fairy on my lap," he apologised as he picked up the tiara from the floor and placed it back on the younger's head. 

"There. Pretty," he said as he squeezed Jisung's cheeks. The fairy blushed and hid his face into Minho's chest while smiling shyly. 

"I have to go," Jisung said when people started coming in. He pecked Minho's lips. "I’ll meet you outside after the movie finishes. Enjoy your movie." Minho nodded and they pressed their lips together one more time before Jisung stood up and started walking away. His wings flopped around as he walked and Minho couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. 

* 

Minho was bored out of his mind. He watched this movie so many times, he knew every jumpscare and nothing fazed him. His neck ached and he was mildly annoyed with the couple sitting next to him who was talking loudly since the movie started. He missed Jisung's overly excited attitude while watching horror movies. It always started with him being confident until the first jumpscare happened, after that he was cuddled into Minho's side, hiding in his chest whenever something scary would happen. Even though they’ve watched the same movies over and over again. 

It was a little over forty minutes into the movie when Minho started dozing off. He couldn’t help it. It was late and he was bored. He was almost sound asleep when something poked his knee. Confused, Minho opened his eyes. He blinked at the sudden brightness and tried to focus on something that was touching his hand. When his vision got clear, he gasped when he saw the sight in front of him. There was a person? With a hideous mask and a knife in their hand running towards him. Still in his sleepy haze Minho's chest tightened, the screaming from the movie making him more anxious. Completely out of reflex, he kicked the person running towards him when they were close enough to him. Instantly, he snapped out of his sleepy state and his eyes widened. The mask fell from the person's face and Minho regretted his actions instantly. 

"Minhooo. That hurt." His boyfriend was sitting on the floor, holding the side of his face and whining in pain. Minho needed a moment to process what just happened. He kicked his boyfriend in the face? The whining continued and Minho finally realised that he did in fact kick his boyfriend in the face. Pretty hard. He jumped up from his seat and grabbed Jisung's arm gently before tugging him out of the room. He hoped people wouldn’t be too disturbed with the scene. 

Minho led them to the bathroom and the whole way Jisung was wincing loudly. "I didn’t know you could kick that hard," he cried as he clutched his cheek. Once they were in the bathroom, Minho picked Jisung up and sat him on the sink counter. He tried to see the damage he’s done but Jisung was holding his face in his hands. 

"Jisung, let me see," he demanded, voice laced with worry. Jisung whined and mumbled a quiet no. "Please, I can’t help you otherwise." Minho gently grabbed Jisung's wrists and slowly peeled his hands away from his face. Once Jisung's face was uncovered, Minho almost cried out. His left cheek was bright red and blood was dripping from his nose onto his pearly white costume. "Shit Jisung, I’m so sorry." 

Minho grabbed a handful of tissues and wet them before pushing them into Jisung's hand. Minho placed his hand on the back of his boyfriend's neck and leaned him forward. "Place the tissues on your nose and stay like that. I’ll be right back," he told Jisung. The younger only hummed back. Jisung kept pressing the tissues against his nose, to prevent the blood from falling on the floor as he waited. 

His plan didn’t work at all. It was supposed to be a joke to scare Minho but he didn’t expect the older to kick him in the face. Well, at least not that hard. His cheek throbbed and the nosebleed wasn’t stopping. He heard loud footsteps and soon enough Minho entered the bathroom. He was holding a cup of ice in his hand. He wrapped the ice in two separate tissues and placed one on the back of Jisung's neck while holding the other one against Jisung's red cheek. 

"Sungie, I’m so sorry," Minho said. His voice was shaky and his hand trembled as he held the tissue against Jisung's cheek. 

"It’s not your fault. It’s mine. It was my idea to scare you and I should’ve had known it would end up like this," Jisung reassured him. "Please don’t feel guilty. It really is my fault. I shouldn’t have done that." Minho switched the tissue with ice to his other hand so he could wrap his arm around Jisung's shoulder. 

"Did the nosebleed stop?" He asked. Jisung removed the wet bloody tissue from his nose and nodded when he couldn’t feel any blood dripping from his nose. Minho wet another tissue and stood between Jisung's thighs. He tilted Jisung's head up to wipe the blood stains from his face. The redness from his cheek was slowly disappearing but Minho was sure it was going to bruise. He stared down at his boyfriend. Jisung was pouting and his eyes were closed but when he felt Minho's gaze on him, he slowly opened his eyes. First, he peeked at him with his right eye and then opened them both to stare at his boyfriend’s eyes. The two stared into each other eyes for a few moments before they both burst into laughter. 

"That was the stupidest thing you’ve ever done!" Minho gasped out through laughter. Jisung nodded and kept laughing. He tried to nuzzle his face against Minho's shoulder but ended up moaning in pain as his injured cheek rubbed against the rough material of Minho's shirt. He heard Minho mumble 'idiot' under his breath but pulled Jisung closer to his body. Jisung rested his chin on Minho's shoulder while the older did the same. The younger wrapped his legs around Minho's waist tightly. 

"Now you have to carry me home," he demanded. Minho laughed and lifted his boyfriend from to counter and out of the bathroom. Jisung held onto Minho tightly, afraid another incident might happen. 

"Want me to give you a piggyback ride?" Minho asked. "It’ll be easier that way." Jisung nodded happily and clapped his hands in excitement. Minho let him down and hoisted him up on his back. Automatically, Jisung's arms wrapped around his neck, the younger sighed in content as he rested his chin in Minho's shoulder. The pain in the side of his face long forgotten as he enjoyed the comforting warmth Minho radiated. 

"Carry me home and make me hot chocolate and maybe then I’ll forgive you," Jisung teased. 

"Anything for you, my fairy." Minho laughed but his face went serious the next second. "If you were across the room running at me, then who touched my knee?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this late halloween fic but the idea was stuck in my head:)  
> I hope you enjoyed it  
> You can follow me on Twitter:) @4thmusketeer


End file.
